Diary of the Unknown Sister-The Second Near-Death Experience
by DMysterious
Summary: This is the technically the second part of Oreanna's life. This is Oreanna's part in the story before Sugar Rush was taken over. (Linked to Sweet Fighter.)
1. Chapter 1

**Oreanna: Yes, yes! I get my story told!**

**Me: Well, I'm doing it for everyone…**

**Oreanna runs up and hugs my leg.**

**Oreanna: Thank you, D.**

**Me: Oh, uh you're welcome.**

**Oreanna stops hugging.**

**Oreanna: Oh, and I got you something for doing this.**

**Oreanna gives me a barrel.**

**Me: What's in it?**

**Oreanna: See for yourself.**

**I open it and gasp.**

**Me: You didn't.**

**Oreanna: Yep, I mixed A&W and Mug together.**

**I pick up Oreanna and hug her.**

**Me: I can't believe you got me a whole barrel of root beer!**

**Oreanna: Well, you do love rootbeer.**

**Me: Thanks!**

**Rancis comes out of nowhere with the Original Smash Hammer and destroys my root beer, then the wall.**

**Rancis: How do you stop this thing?!**

**Me: Kill him?**

**Oreanna: Hang him high.**

**Me: While we do what we do best, you guys read Ori's profile, okay?**

* * *

**Profile Detected!**

…**Checking…**

**Profile located…Uploading!**

**Name:** Oreanna Sprinkletop

**Full Name:** {Locked!}

**Nickname(s):** Ori and Ori-O

**Personality:** Playful, cheerful, sweet, caring, happy, and some-what serious

**Original Appearance: **

**Upgraded Appearance:** Head-All that was added or change was black sunglasses, that usually sat on her head.; Upper Torso-Wears a jacket like Taffyta's (except it's colored black with a white line going from her shoulder to her jacket's wrists, which were also white) over her grey shirt that says OSVS, and grey fingerless gloves.; Lower Torso-Wears a metal skirt that has black and white stripes on it, a grey belt with the word OREO on its face plate, and black pants with a white line at the bottom, and grey shoes.

**Home Game:** Sugar Rush

**Game Job:** Racer/Oreo Army General

**1****st**** Kart's Name:** The Creamy Getaway

**1****st**** Kart's Appearance: **

**2****nd**** Kart's Name:** The Cookie Renegade

**2****nd**** Kart's Appearance:** It is a black and white trike styled like a police car with a black-colored visor window, has a tail (made up of two halves of a cut-up Oreo), and has three wheels (made up of two Oreos put together.)

**B.A.: **Royal Guard_ Execution_

**Likes: **Racing, training the Oreo guards, and hanging out with her friends and family

**Dislikes: **Bullying, her Oreo guards failing, failing any order she has.

**Best Friend: **Vanellope Von Schweetz

**Other Friends: **Zx and Sovi

**Enemies: **King Candy/Turbo and the other racers


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1: Secret Beginnings**_

Oreanna's eyes fluttered open slowly. At first, all she could she was darkness, like that in a cave. "Where…where am I?" Oreanna asked outloud.

"Why, you're back in the realm of the functioning," said a voice to her side.

Oreanna sat up & turned her head toward the source of the voice, recognizing the voice's owner. "Daddy!" said Oreanna as she jumped into the person's welcoming arms.

The person smiled as he hugged his daughter. "I missed you Oreanna," said the person. He was a 20-year-old man wearing black shirt, a black cape, black fingerless fighting gloves, & black shoes.

Oreanna giggled. "I missed you too Daddy," Oreanna said happily. She then looked at her hands, then pinched her wrists. "Ow! Wait, that hurt…" said Oreanna as she looked at her father's face in absolute happiness, "That hurt! It hurt, it hurt! I'm alive again, yippee!" Oreanna jumped up & down in happiness.

The person chuckled at his daughter's actions. "Do you like being alive?" asked the person.

"It's great! But I thought I could never function properly gain after…you know," said Oreanna.

The person's expression turned solemn for a moment. "I know…" said the person before smiling a little, "…But I fixed it."

"You always do Dad," said Oreanna before she realized something, "Wait, does that mean I get to see my big sister finally?"

The person smiled & said, "Of course. On one condition though."

"Wht?" asked Oreanna.

"You can't tell her your full name or that you're her sister," the person said seriously.

"Why not?" asked Oreanna.

"There are dark times coming. Your sister is going to hurt, nothing is going to change that," said the person as he knelt down to Oreanna, "But I don't want you to get hurt…or worse."

"Why can't I just fight them off?" asked Oreanna.

"You aren't strong enough. And…" said the person before choking a little on his tears, "I just can't lose you again…not again…not like your mother…"

"Okay, I promise I won't tell her," Oreanna said seriously.

The person put a hand on Oreanna's shoulder & said, "Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me." He then pointed at the exit of the cave. "Now go have the life you were supposed to have in the first place," he said.

Oreanna hugged him before leaving while saying, "Bye Daddy."

The mysterious person turned his head towards her & said, "Goodbye Oreanna. Go have fun."

* * *

As Oreanna exited the cave, she found a kart parked right in front of it. On it was a note, which Oreanna picked up.

* * *

It read: _Here is your kart Oreanna. Have a fun time._

_Love, _

_Your father_

* * *

"_Thanks Dad,"_ thought as she got into her kart & drove off. What see didn't notice was a purple flash of light from the cave she had just exited.


End file.
